


Percy

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"I would love to see Edgeworth cuddling a teddy bear"</p>
<p>So, have some post-coitus cuddling between Phoenix, Edgeworth, and a teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright flopped on his back onto the lush bed, pleasantly exhausted from having just made love to the man lying next to him. He turned to look at Miles Edgeworth, already curled up under a blanket with his eyes closed, his silver bangs partially covering his face and breathing softly. Phoenix smiled as he gazed lovingly upon his lover, about to wrap an arm around him, when something across the room caught the corner of his eye. He looked up and chuckled when he saw what the object was.

Getting up from the bed, Phoenix padded quietly over to a wooden chair sitting in the corner of the prosecutor's bedroom. He grinned as he leaned over to gently pick up the fluffy, white item that had piqued his curiosity. The defense attorney looked at it curiously, noting that it had signs of wear on it, but looked extremely well taken care of. Much like the rest of Miles Edgeworth's other possessions.

"Are you awake, Miles?" Phoenix asked, turning to face the bed.

Miles groaned as he groggily opened his eyes at the sound of his lover's voice. "I am now." He sat up slightly, leaning on one of his elbows, curious as to what his boyfriend was up to now.

"I didn't know that you owned a teddy bear." Phoenix said, a bit of surprise in his voice. He walked back towards Miles with the bear in his arms, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I never saw you as the type to have one."

Miles sighed, now slightly annoyed at having his slumber disturbed. "I didn't know that it was now illegal for a man to have a teddy bear in his bedroom."

Phoenix chuckled as he sat the bear on his lap, placing it on top of his checkered boxer shorts. "Does it have a name?"

The prosecutor moved to sit fully upright in the bed, his chest bare but the blanket still covering his waist. "If you must know, his name is Percy." 

The defense attorney snickered at this revelation, holding his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny, Phoenix?" Miles demanded, now a tad offended.

"I'm sorry Miles, that just sounds exactly like something you would name a stuffed animal." Phoenix said, tears of laughter shining in his blue eyes.

The prosecutor huffed, as he snatched the bear from Phoenix's lap, clutching it close to his chest. "I'll have you know, my father gave Percy to me, when I was a child." He looked down at the stuffed animal with a wistful look on his face. "It's one of the few things I have left to remind me of him." Miles said quietly, still hugging the teddy bear tightly.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, now feeling slightly foolish. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that bear meant so much to you Miles." He wrapped his arm around the prosecutor, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, in an attempt to console the other man.

Miles relaxed a little, and looked back towards his lover, locking his grey eyes with Phoenix's blue ones. "Shall we go to sleep now?" The prosecutor inquired.

Phoenix nodded, but didn't move to crawl over to his side of the bed. "Miles?"

"Yes?"

"You look really cute hugging that teddy bear." Phoenix said teasingly, as an impish grin danced across his lips.

Miles blushed a deep red as he quickly pressed the white stuffed animal into Phoenix's chest. "Put Percy away and go to sleep, Wright." The prosecutor ordered, going back to addressing Phoenix by his surname.

Phoenix chuckled as he grabbed the bear and got up from the bed to put Percy back in his proper place. "Yes sir."


End file.
